Olhos da Alma
by laurabk
Summary: Os pais de Bella se tranferem para Forks, só que um mês antes, ela sofre um acidente depois de sair de uma festa e como todo acidente normal, ele deixou marcas, mas não marcas normais, deixou marcas sobrenaturais e que Bella agora tem que começar a lidar.
1. Prólogo

Desde muito pequena, eu sempre gostava de ler livros, sempre tinha um na mão, os meus favoritos eram na verdade os sobrenaturais, principalmente aqueles que tinham lobisomens e vampiros, que minha mãe quase nunca me dava, falava que esses livros não iam me fazer bem, mas eu realmente nunca liguei.  
Mas toda essa minha obsessão por livros ficou pra traz, na minha infância, afinal quando você vira adolescente, as coisas costumam mudar, mudanças no seu modo de pensar, mas principalmente no seu corpo, mas eu nunca pensei que essa mudança também incluía meus olhos.  
Afinal, aquilo era para ser só mais uma festa, na verdade seria a última antes da minha mudança, eu dirigia enquanto Ângela e Eric mais se beijavam do que conversavam, Renesmee, minha irmã, estava espremida no canto tentando não atrapalhar o casal e Mike no carona, meu namorado, conversa comigo.  
Eu estava totalmente sóbria, ao contrario de todo o resto, então não sei por que não tenho a menor idéia do que aconteceu, tenho certeza que a culpa não foi minha, eu estava dirigindo normalmente, quando outros dois faróis apareceram na nossa frente, muito próximos.  
Virei o volante com tudo, na esperança de não ser atingida pelo quer que fosse aquilo, mas a tentativa foi em vão, acho que ele deve ter pegado a parte de traz do carro, não sei, só sei que fomos capotando até que ficamos de cabeça pra baixo.  
Sentia que eu estava sangrando, mas não tive forças para ver se outros também estavam logo depois tudo ficou negro, eu desmaiei.  
Foi a partir dai que tudo começou...


	2. Minha Nova Visão

**Esse capitulo tem algumas coisas confusas, mas com os próximos as coisas ficaram mais claras**

Jurava que minha cabeça poderia explodir a qualquer momento de tanta dor que eu estava sentindo e ainda por cima e aquele bip repetitivo não ajudava em nada.

Já fazia certo tempo que estava acordada, então já percebi que estava em um quarto de hospital, já que já tinha ido anos mais nova quando quebrei a perna em uma falta de coordenação motora, e também tinha me lembrado o porquê de estar aqui, mesmo não que tudo não esteja muito definido, parecia que tinha uma névoa envolvendo tudo.

Havia sofrido um acidente, acho que um carro ou coisa parecida havia invadido a pista que eu estava e como não deu tempo de eu desviar, já que ele havia pegado a parte de traz do carro e ele capotar algumas vezes e ficar de cabeça pra baixo e depois disso não me lembro de mais nada, ou seja, eu desmaiei.

Sentei-me na cama, estava ficando entediada de ficar deitada e a preocupação estava me matando, se bem que eu estava com vontade de pular da e me levantar de uma vez, mas como eu conhecia minha coordenação motora melhor que qualquer um eu sabia que não teria muito sucesso, mas qualquer coisa que estava passando na minha cabeça mudou totalmente de foco quando o pano que estava cobrindo os meus olhos caiu...

Fala sério! Por acaso eu fui alguma cobaia de algum experimento secreto? Pois eu não estava entendo mais nada, não me lembrava de ter um olhos com visão de raio x, porque agora eu conseguia ver através das paredes da sala do hospital que eu estava, mas também conseguia ver através da outra parede e da outra também, conseguia até ver através dois prédios que se encontravam mais ao longe.

Eu estava tão impressionada, prestando tanta atenção a cada movimento ao meu redor, que não foi difícil ouvir quando a porta do quarto onde eu estava foi aberta, sabia que havia entrado quatro pessoas, mas como ainda não estava acostumada com a minha visão, não fui capaz de reconhecê-los, mas alguns deles me eram familiares.

Mesmo com alguma dificuldade, eu consegui definir que as duas pessoas que ficaram perto da porta eram dois homens e as duas que ficaram mais perto de mim eram mulheres_ Mãe?_ Eu tinha quase certeza que a maior entre as duas era minha mãe.

Os cabelos não muito compridos de minha mãe, em um marrom fraco e transparente, já que eu conseguia ver todas as corres, só que com menos intensidade do que deveria e todas estavam transparentes, outra coisa pela qual a identifiquei era que ela era mais alta que a outra que estava no seu lado, a qual reconheci que era Renesmee, os seu únicos e incomuns cabelos cor de bronze.

_ Filha!_ Pelo tom de voz que ela usou para me chamar, eu tinha certeza que ela estava chorando, ou pelo menos estava quase lá, coisa que eu preferia não saber, depois disso eu ouvi seus passos apressados vindo em minha direção e me abraçando, nessa hora eu já não estava entendendo nada.

_ Q-que esta acontecendo?_ Eu, alem de estar confusa com tudo, também estava ficando assustada com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

_ Tudo vai ficar bem, a gente promete Bella._ Logo depois de Renesmee ter falado isso, já sentia seus braços seus braços me abraçando, também senti, logo depois, os do meu pai, e mesmo que eu estivesse confusa e assustada, agora me sentia segura, afinal, aquela era minha família.

_ Desculpem-Me em interromper o momento familiar, mas eu tenho que fazer uns testes nela agora_ Agora mesmo que eu me senti uma rato de laboratório, mas não comentei nada, pois algo me dizia que era para eu manter minha boca fechada.

O medico veio até mim, ele me encarou por um momento e logo depois anotou alguma coisa na prancheta que estava carregando, pelo menos eu acho que era uma, não sei o que ele fez depois disso, pois minha atenção se voltou completamente quando percebi que algo estava em volta de seu corpo e que estava também envolta da minha família.

Não conseguia identificar ao certo o que era aquilo, o do medico era um roxo muito claro e era transparente também, ao contrario da minha família, que estava envolta pela coisa que era de cor azul e ao contrario do resto, a cor azulada era extremamente vibrante, de alguma forma, eu supunha, que aquela cor significava que todos eles estavam tristes, acho que era isso porque para mim o azul também significava tristeza.

Havia ficado tão concentrada em desvendar tudo o que eu via e sentia, que nem percebi quando o médico se afastou de mim, só percebia isso quando ele começou a falar.

_ Não encontrei nada agora que comprovasse que os resultados dos exames, na verdade, estivessem errados_ Ele uma pausa, parecendo limpar a garganta para conseguir falar o que falaria agora_ Sua filha esta cega.

Pera ai! Pera ai! Como assim? Ta certo que a minha visão não esta como deveria estar, mas de qualquer modo, eu continuo a ver as coisa, mas mesmo tentando falar que ainda conseguia enxergar, eu não conseguia, porque toda vez que me atrevia a falar, era como se meu corpo travasse, literalmente.

Sem saber ao certo o que eu deveria fazer, continuei na mesma posição que eu estava apenas ouvindo as conversas que se sucederam depois do que o médico falara.

Mesmo ouvindo as conversa, não conseguia prestar atenção em nenhuma, com exceção de uma, foi quando eles falaram para mim que todo o resto, Mike, Ângela e Eric, não tinham sofridos muitos ferimentos graves e por isso já foram liberados.

Por algum motivo, depois que todos foram embora, eu me sentia extremamente cansada, o que era meio estranho, já que passara o dia todo em cima da cama, o sono foi tanto que eu não demorei muito para cair no sono, mas o que eu estava sonhando não era nem um pouco reconfortante, mas é claro que depois de todas as experiências que eu tive hoje, eu fosse me lembrar daquela terrível ocasião que foi o motivo de eu começar a ver o azul como significado de tristeza.

**Quero agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews, adorei todos eles e peço que não deixem de deixar nesse capitulo tambem :D**


End file.
